


not so human and human on time

by eternal_lightnighboy29



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mitsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_lightnighboy29/pseuds/eternal_lightnighboy29
Summary: mitsuki sometimes or always deals with the fact that he was not human and often could not understand the other humans but something he was sure other times he felt





	not so human and human on time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gif/gifts).



> check at the end to get

Long Mitsuki alo of his life so short who to had from the day in the one that it was born felt different, did not suppose that he had to be born given birth and in a stretcher of hospital with two loving parents not in pipes of tests and in laboratories and with many doubts on if same

To begin all the babies on having been born were small and full of doubts good not so removed from what was now always it saw the human beings as something surprisingly but it never dared to say it, good actually it was never human at least not completely almost was giving him hunger or towards this type of things that the human beings were doing but in something that if it was equal is that in the day in which it was born him dijieron that had to be a girl since they wanted to see if it might have a pregnancy in the future, it never knew that it was this word but for any reason not to feel thereby

One was feeling like and not as one she, but his " father mother " not clear understand that was contradictory that dijiese this type of things when you did not know if she was your father or mother who I believe you, only the day in the one that escaped had his long hair up to the waist managed to tell it to him cut in spite of the fact that it could not cut like hair, put on bandages to the neighborhood of these two big things that were weighing simply sentia mas comfortably and happily thereby shiny almost identically his brother male, started walking it was a relaxing sensation and him towards feeling good with it itself

It saw the moon was so brilliant and white somehow it towards feeling protected and protected after everything it would have to cross a trip towards Konoha's Villa where it had to observe and become a friend of his Sun, it was quite so strange the trees the clouds the fresh lawn the thin breeze that was striking his face lightly, almost so beautifully as everything else that was waiting for him, but not everything was so beautiful as it was painting it right now, still there had insecurity of many things as the fact that they were discovering that it is an experiment or that she is a girl

All that was overwhelming his mind but if it was sincere nothing of it was worse that to be and that place in which it did not know in whom to trust, it had a great power resting on his shoulders great almost destructive and so big power for anybody of his age, but nothing of this would be a problem of the others only of and of being able to control it would want to be like a normal child but it saw that it it would never be, very scarcely it knows few concepts brings over of the life and already everything him towards confused enclosedly up to his feelings that almost he was lacking all that had him towards stranger, sigh already was closely together of the village probably llege in the morning only esperace and all good was going out

· jumped Time

Wing had come room of the hokage if it was something that did not want was to raise more suspicions and if suddenly wing to enter village as well as this way already would have it very vijilado or worse, they all were looking at it of a very strange form only I ignore all these looks that were posing in it got there seeing a blond man blue eyes and three thin brands resting in his cheeks it was so similar to his Sun somehow he was feeling that they two were a family possibly he is his father, the hokage was surprised on having seen it

Already it knew about whom it was treating itself but he did not say anything in the matter

My name is M - itsuk.. Mitsuki my name is Mitsuki and I would like to still have in a time in his village " the boy Said the name I happen to him for the mind in a few seconds before and it seemed to him to be more suitable than Mitsuko "

Naruto smile on having seen the boy for a few instants, but it returned to make serious, it inconviniently to the boy

Who you are, Mitsuko not? I want to say .. mitsuki " he said being corrected likewise "

He said while it was extracting a few papers of one of so many booths that existed in that office, it was one of the investigations it brings over of the child, they had good monitored to orochimaru and the only reason for that they left it to do this type of things was one, to see if an experiment might be Totally human, since the first one was a failure not in the fact of being less strong or deformities if not that the previous mitsuki was not human in anything in what it concerns, if it was cruel what towards but in end in everything they could not do anything it was the treatment

You are a girl for whom the name would choose of mitsuki if he had said that it would call you mitsuko .. perhaps are you another experiment? " He said with firm voice and getting up of his chair of office "

I am not a girl am a child and am the same and n - not I of which he speaks to me am human " only it could wrinkle the frown while it was observing the major one "

That you are one of Orochimaru's experiments and you came here to adapt the same step with your brother but it was to another village but I do not believe that your! " The mitsuki said limited itself to pressing his fists while it was looking down "

I notice since it was a bit hard with the child, I sigh slightly and it approached stooping to seeing the face of the minor

For that you are called yourself you itself a child?

.. I .. simply I do not know it .. this way I sit down somehow " he said while it was moving away slowly "

It was true there was often that saw Karin was a strange girl, but she liked everything enclosed feminine one who again was speaking with her but was not feeling comfortable for all that she was saying to him that a girl was pretty tender delicate and feminine really he was not believing in it the girls you could be since they wanted and they would not stop being girls, but not queria to be a girl was feeling as one, for which it was so confused

But your you are a girl .. not a boy a girl

Does not it matter now or if? It is going to say also that I am a monster " He said mitsuki coldly while it was looking at the seventh one since it had not looked at anybody "

Naruto I sigh

I sit it .. I am not anybody to walk saying to you that you can be and that not .. this I will call you since want, and say me for that you were born before he supposes that you were going to be born later " He said if more he remembered it was absent as one year in order that it was born according to the report others as the great nacian later

I not nothing of it .. simply that I am here on that it could not be enclosed there all the time " a part of it was lying only it needed to do more things "

Well Mitsuki we will leave you to be in Konoha but .. tendras that wing represented Academy ninja as any other child " Said seeing for the window children running and playing "

I understand it seventh " He said without at least two times thinking it "

I thought that you would refuse

For that it would do it " he said it is time calmer, in fact was something that it was going to ask "

Well you will go wing academy before before I will warn him to shino .. your good one you can go for the village later I will give you a place where you could lodge you will be Nice?

Mitsuki felt and went away of there so rapidly as it could, Naruto I sigh and it saw that Shikamaru was coming

These well naruto .. I see you worried " Shikamaru said approaching the office of naruto "

Mitsuki to come wing village

That you say naruto, Mitsuki .. querraz Mitsuko says or it is different of Orochimaru's experiments " It calmed down slightly ashamed "

It is Mitsuko .. she says that he is a boy

It is transgender " he said lifting an eyebrow "

Naruto I roll over to seeing Shikamaru, seeing it for the tip of the eye Shikamaru he supposed that it does not know what it means

It means that he identifies with the kind opposite to the one that was assigned on having been born imagines that you were born boy or girl .. and you do not feel like one or one if not as the opposite to what you were born so much conduct as mentally " he said to end "

Since you know so much of it Shikamaru De algún modo if he surprised enough, If it was the most intelligent of the school but for that it would know of these things

Naruto I am an educated person who finds out much about many things for which you surprise it, it fences that I bother

Naruto smiles scratching itself the head while it saw towards another side

I sit it..

· In another place

Mitsuki people were getting used to seeing little by little more of with that it was treating, all these people were in his they were not alert, clear they are in time of tranquility but he was not thinking that of peace, he was not believing in the peace probably it does not know of many things but also it knows other things that nobody knows, I sigh walking along the village it was already a little late one of the ceilings was raised seeing the whole village but there was something that caught totally his attention a construction there was a great invocation that was going to kill children, until it saw that a chestnut-colored shinobi conquered it also it saw since of it was demolishing the school but then it saw it to .. his Sun

Finally it had seen it age Boruto uzumaki the one that will teach his way to him, tomorrow it would know it it made him smile, and disappeared of there

The following day

So your you are mitsuki not? " Said the voice of shino, who was looking fixedly at the peliblanco "

It agreed

Naruto .. er the seventh one told me of you well we you will treat the possible better thing in order that you feel comfortable .. do you want to appear in awhile before the class in order that they could know more? " He said accommodating his lenses "

Clear I would be charmed with it " he said looking at the window it was Boruto and his friends were running " I can move back? "

Shino agreed the boy already had left but shino was continuing there, only it was waiting and everything was going out well after everything he is his first pupil like that .. clearly the being did not see him anything of villain transgender but it could never treat like anybody like that, I walk along the corridors already it was absent little for the classes it will be better that it stops enlisting everything

Mitsuki was running for the terraces of the houses and establishments, saw since other children were traversing clearly that they did not notice his presence since they were chasing to a type apparently it had something different apparently it was being controlled, down for the alley in the one that was and in a moment I knock out it

He was sorry steps to approach but it did not do anything there were the same three boys that it had seen between them his Sun

And who you are? " Boruto said seeing that boy peliblanco which only gave to him a smile and it had gone away "

Tiny rarer type not Boruto? " He said iwabee that it was winged of shikadai "

That nuisance supposed that we should be already in the Academy not " this time shikadai "

Boruto did not say anything simply they went away of there running going towards the Academy Already on having come it could see like habia construction constructing wing school since they had demolished it Does little it sat down in the soil waiting for his Sensei which came with that boy white of before

I they present his new companion he will study with us from today, his name is Mitsuki please remove well with " he said shino presenting it before the whole class "

He is the rare boy of before " said Boruto sosurrandole Asus friends "

If it is very rare " he said other one "

Mitsuki was preparing to smile while it saw all but especially to a common individual

My name is mitsuki I am from the secret village between the sound much pleasure of knowing all " He said greeting all "

After the small speech shino

Do you know the new boy Boruto? " Said sosurrandole to boruto who agreed "

If it and I dress this one tomorrow

This type was the one that one entrusted of an idiot who was causing problems before that we " said this time iwabee "

Bony that this new boy is strong? " He said metal there reads who veia to the boy for a few instants "

That Jutsus will use " He Said again he reads "

They all thought about many things clearly that they did not know that types of Jutsus were using those of the village of the sound but could be given a bit of ideas

I do not have the major idea " He said shikadai to return to roll over to the front "

Not if it is strong or not but I would be charmed with fighting very much against! " Iwabee said striking his fist "

They could see to the boy smile, they towards a bit rare he was seeming to be an albino boy or something like that though his hair was the bluish clear one was strange, his eyes were of yellow color yellow gilding as the very same gold were very beautiful, but it was something strange that had a bit feminine features it fences yes that was going to attract a few girls

Does not it seem to them to be slightly handsome? " He said a girl of faces to see wings other girls who were to his side "

Nah is not completely of my type of boys but I suppose that if " it was chouchou "

Bilges " Sarada Said looking fixedly at the boy, for some reason it seemed to her to be different and not for the fact that his skin was almost so white as the moon if not for some things for that to noticed it was waiting and only it was his imagination but saw bandage below of his clothes knew it of that a small fraction of the bandage was looking out nobody it it had seen for that they were not paying attention or camuflajeaba with his skin but it was strange probably I asked it him later but definitively his companion was not a companion since any different She was feeling it this way "

The delegate sumire was trying to silence wing class without very much success

Good mitsuki, "said the shino Sensei, but mitsuki was already standing next to Boruto chatting, fence thought he was going to be a shy boy, but apparently he was already making friends

Can I sit down to your side? " He said mitsuki seeing to boruto, but already it was sat "

Clear, my name is Boruto uzumaki much taste " the blond child said smiling "

Very much taste Boruto " was feeling very happily in these moments his smile the blond boy was still fixed for some reason I blush while he was laughing nervously "

Since it is .. you can ask me what you want if you have some doubt " he said him smiling "

What is? " Mitsuki said this time slightly doubtfully within, but it calmed down "

The blond one agreed I ask only the first thing that him one came wing mention

As that only we do not have lounge? " It made it make the blond one nervous " did I say something bad?

Not not I..

What happens is that to certain person we have classes out " He said with reproach looking at Boruto which only was looking nervously "

After it wing saw as step slate and solved the problem after other one and more complicated other one was something impressive up to the last one which seemed not to understand it

That immature teacher shino! " But it stopped when saw to mitsuki which was solving it "

Do I can? Good first we calculate the equation of movement at the time calculate the resistance of the air You see it is easy " he said to roll over when to see to boruto which remained impressed "

Oh already I understand it! So simple age thank you mitsuki " said him smiling making him feel hotly for some reason on having seen his smile "

But it is interrupted by a hoarseness on the part of the teacher who approached

Mitsuki .. I did not say to you that you should solve it your age Boruto who had to do this

But..Boruto seemed not to know it perhaps .. if it does not know anything it is that to be taught not? " He said mitsuki calmly "

But if it does not solve it it does not use as anything since he will not have learned anything " he said shino looking at the minor who I roll over to seeing to boruto and vice versa " ... this one well return to his places if

This mitsuki is the whole rare one..

Already some hours had happened from it

The boy was in his home already, so many hours had spent apparently this it will be one very long day the realidad

It will continue

Really I am idiotic well I published it as 3 times by accident thinking that it was drafts Anyway, I'm new to this platform, they do not judge me

sorry misspellings

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii!, first of all! thanks for reading this oneshot I really appreciate it


End file.
